Drarry one shots
by BrainGUTZ
Summary: It's their sixth year. Draco finds Harry in the prefects bathroom, and Harry lets something slip that he'll regret. Draco makes a deal with Harry to keep his secret. If you have any writing prompts or requests, please post them in the comments! I would really appreciate it!


Harry had had a particularly stessful day, having broke up with Ginny. He had known he was gay for almost a month before finally telling her, and truth be told, Ginny was as relieved as he was. The embarrassing part was _how_ Harry had found out he was gay.

Ron had tripped Malfoy in the halls one day, and at first Harry had laughed when he saw the Slytherin fall to the ground. Then Malfoy indignantly stood up, his hair tussled and his face flushed, and Harry found himself out of breath, with the sudden realization that the blonde boy was extremely attractive.

After thar, Harry had somehow found himself sitting in the library near Malfoy, studying for a Charms test he would be having the next week. Malfoy had his nose burried in his History of Magic book and didn't notice how Harry's eyes kept straying from his notes to Draco. While Harry was staring, Malfoy ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, "Fuck me," agitatedly. Harry had had a strong urge to comply.

Yep. Harry had found out he was gay by having a horribly timed crush on none other than Draco Malfoy.

All in all, Harry thought he deserved to do something relaxing that Friday night. Harry snuck into the fifth floor prefect's bathroom without much trouble. He has worn his invisibility cloak there, and used the Maurader's Map to wait until nobody was within two corriders of him.

Harry stepped into the room, shrugging the cloak off his shoulders and placing it near the edge of the tub. He wasted no time in turning many of the nozels of the tub, shedding his clothes as he watched the bath fill with hot water and multicolored bubbles. Soon, the tub was full and Harry turned off the water.

Harry sighed as he sank into the tub. It smelled of oranges, and Harry inhaled the intoxicating scent, instantly feeling his shoulders relax. All thoughts of Voldemort, school, and Draco Malfoy melted away as Harry closed his eyes and let the warmth of the bath surround him.

Until he heard the door open.

 _Crap, crap, crap, I didn't lock the door._ Harry thought frantically, looking around the dark space.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called. "Who's there?"

Harry panicked, and, taking a deep breath, dropped his head below the water. He heard the muffled sounds of footsteps getting closer to the edge the tub, and hoped that the prefect would just give up and go away.

Before long, Harry felt his lungs burning. He knew he would have to come up for air soon, and cursed the fact that he had left his wand in his robes. He could really use a quick stupify or obliviate right now. Unfortunately, he couldn't just jinx the person he knew was waiting for him to surface, so he gave up and finally let himself up to breathe.

Harry instantly felt his face get hotter, even though he bad been under the bathwater seconds before. He only let his neck stick out above the bubbles, and kept his head bowed in an attempt to conceal his identity. The other boy, however, would have none of this.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked incredulously, making Harry look up sheepishly "What the hell are you doing here? As a prefect, I demand you get out of there at once!"

"Really?" Harry said, raisig an eyebrow. "At once?"

"Yes, really!" Malfoy raised his voice.

Harry shrugged. "If you say so." He muttered, stepping out of the warm water.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Draco yelled, covering his eyes with one hand and holding out the other in a defensive gesture. "What are you doing?"

"You said at once." Harry said innocently. "What did you expect?"

"Ew, not that!" Draco said, feeling a blush take over his face and even warming his ears. Draco just stepped back until he felt his back hit a wall, and kept his eyes covered.

"You know, you look really cute when you blush like that." Harry said softly, stepping closer, then stopping himself, mortified by what he had just said. What was he doing? This was Malfoy, for God's sake! The son of a death eater, his arch rival, he hated him. Didn't he?

Malfoy lowered his hand, but kept his eyes shut. "I- I what?" He asked hesitantly, his face heating up more.

"Er, nevermind." Harry said, quickly picking up his jeans and underwear and sliding them on. "It was nothing, please never speak to me again."

"No." Draco said, opening his eyes. "Say that again."

"I-" Harry hesitated. "I said, you look really cute when you blush. But it didn't mean anything, okay?"

"Oh really?" Draco replied smugly, opening his eyes and making Harry instantly regret what he said. Harry hastily picked up the rest of his things and went for the door, but Draco stepped in front of it.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry said, dropping his things in anger. Malfoy just smirked at him. "Okay, I get it, you got your little chuckle, now can you just give me a detention or something and let me leave?"

"No, I don't think I can do that." Draco's smirk grew wider.

"What are you going to to do, take house points? Or what, tell the whole school I'm a bloody poof?"

"No." Draco replied innocently. "Well, yes." He corrected himself. "But not directly. I think I'll take this to Rita Skeeter. Imagine what great headline that would make. 'Harry Potter, Cock Lover."

Harry took a few steps back in surprise. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Draco replied cheekily. Harry's glare only made Draco's grin widen. "Or..." Draco paused dramatically, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Or what?" Harry questioned.

Draco chuckled dangerously. "Or, I could take you right here and now, and we can keep this whole night between us."

Harry took another step back, his mouth falling open at the words. "You- you don't mean..." Harry trailed off.

"Oh, don't I?" Malfoy said, taking a few steps towards Harry.

Harry thought for a second. Would it really be that bad if everyone knew he was gay? So far Ron, Ginny, and Hermione knew, and they all seemed fine with it. Ron, however, had warned Harry that homosexuality wasn't so well received among old pureblood families. Harry didn't want to give people like the Malfoys or Lestranges more reasons to hate him, so he decided he couldn't let the secret get out.

Harry put on his best poker face, setting his jaw and looking Draco in the eye. "Okay." He said steadily, his voice not wavering.

If Malfoy was surprised by Harry's agreement, he didn't show it. Instead, he took quick, bold steps towards Harry and closed the distance between them.

Harry's attempt at stoicism was thrown out the window when he felt Draco's lips press against his own. He felt his breath hitch and entire body melted into the kiss. Draco was slighly taller than Harry, so Harry had go tilt his head up at a slightly uncomfortable angle, but he didn't care. All he cared about in that moment was continuing to kiss the blonde-haired boy in front of him.

Harry tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, and felt Draco's tongue slide along his upper lip, demanding entrance. Harry complied without a second thought, and opened his mouth against Draco's. He let Draco's tongue explore his mouth and soon he was doing the same to him. Harry reached up to thread his hands through Malfoy's hair as he sucked on his tongue, moaning into his mouth.

Draco briefly pulled away to hastily tug his shirt off, and Harry took the opportunity to take deep lungfuls of air. He was still slightly out of breath when Draco crashed their lips together once more. Harry's bare chest connected with Draco's, and Harry went slightly dizzy as his skin exploded with tingles that sent the best kind of shivers down his spine. Harry felt Draco's arms wrap around him, one around his waste and the other on his upper back. Harry didn't fight it when Draco roughly guided him to the wall and pressed him up against it, even though it was cold on his damp, bare back. He was too busy focusing ont the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other and their teeth clashing. Harry's hands found themselves in Draco's hair again, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Soon, another feeling distracted Harry as he felt the crotch of his jeans get uncomfortably tight. Draco suddenly rolled his hips forward, and Harry gasped into his mouth at the friction. Harry could feel Draco's growing hardness under his trousers, and it was such a mind-blowing feeling that Harry forgot to breathe for a moment. After a while, Draco finally pulled his mouth off of Harry's and started to trail kisses down his jaw, then got to work sucking his neck. Harry moaned audibly as Draco's hands danced to his crotch to palm him through his jeans. Draco nibbled at Harry's earlobe, making Harry squirm.

"I want you on your knees." Draco said, his voice husky with arousal. Harry shivered when he felt Draco's hot breath on his neck, but he took no time in following Draco's orders.

Harry dropped to his knees, anticipation tying his stomach in knots. But when he found himself facing Draco's obvious bulge, he paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Take them off." Draco breathed. Harry reached up to unbutton Draco's trousers with trembling hands. He paused for a moment, wondering if this was really worth it, before his arousal-clouded mind took over. Harry undid the button and unceremoniously pulled down the zipper, gripping the edges of his trousers and boxers at the same time. Harry hesitated no longer, and pulled Draco's pants underwear down in one quick motion.

Harry flinched when Draco's cock sprang free, his own twitching response. Harry stared at it for a moment before Draco grunted, spurring him into action.

Harry curled a hand around the base, hearing an appreciative hum from Draco. He slowly slid his fist up the shaft, then back down to the base again, one, two, three times, before flicking his tongue out to lick the tip. It was salty, and slightly bitter, but Harry didn't mind it so much. Harry stroked Draco a few more times before dragging his tongue down the bottom of his cock, agonizingly slowly. Harry heard Draco curse under his breath, and this only made him braver. Harry licked his lips before wrapping his mouth around the tip of Draco's Harry member.

"Fuck, Harry!" Draco cursed loudly, reaching down to grab at Harry's damp hair. Harry took Draco deeper, bobbing his head and hearing Draco let out a loud a moan. Hearing this, Harry began to speed up, letting Draco's hands in his hair guide him. Soon, Draco's moans became more frequent and, and Draco pulled Harry of of him.

"Wha-?" Harry started before Draco forcefully pulled him up by his hair. Draco connected their lips again briefly before pulling away and forcefully turning Harry around. Draco reached his hands around Harry's waste and undid the button of his jeans. Slowly, teasingly, he pulled down the zipper. Then, quickly, as if he had lost his patience, he pulled down Harry's jeans and boxers at once.

Now it was Harry's turn to curse as his dick was suddenly exposed to the cold air. Draco wasted no time in wrapping his hand around Harry's cock and stroking hard. Harry let out a whiny moan as Draco reached for his wand. Soon, Draco withdrew his hand, making Harry whimper. Draco shushed him, then whispered an incantation.

Harry gasped when he felt a hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks. He held his breath when he felt a slick finger, Draco's finger, search for his entrance. Soon, Draco found it, and gently pushed a finger past the ring of mucle, making Harry squirm. He gently pushed the finger in and out of Harry, letting his free hand roam back to Harry's cock and start stroking. Draco whispered the incantation again, and more lube was applied to his fingers, making it easier for him to push in another. He started making scissoring motions, Harry hissed and clenched around his fingers.

"Relax." Draco breathed into Harry's ear, calming him. Draco slowly added one more finger, going knuckle deep before slowly pulling them out again.

When Draco thrust the fingers back in, he curled them ever so slightly and-

"Oh, fuck, Draco!" Harry yelled out, squirming with pleasure. Draco smirked, thrusting his fingers a few more times before pulling them out completely. Once again the incantation was whispered, and Draco coated his throbbing member. Harry braced himself as Draco lined up with his entrance.

Slowly, almost tenderly, Draco pushed in. It burned, but Draco kept a steady rhythm on Harry's cock, distracting him. After what felt like forever, Draco was balls deep inside of Harry. He quickly pulled back out, angling his hips, and slowly pushing back in again. Harry cried out as Draco expertly his his prostate.

"Oh, god! Faster Draco, please!" He whined, starting to thrust into Draco's hand. Draco didn't need to be told twice as he started a relentless pace, slamming into Harry again and again. Soon Harry's cries of "faster, faster," melted into whiny, high pitched moans. Harry felt warmth pooling in his stomach, his arousal rising with every thrust. Draco expertly twisted his wrist on Harry's cock, pushing him over the edge. Harry screamed out as he climaxed, and the high pitched sound went straight to Draco's dick, making him come inside of him. Draco thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Soon, he slowly pulled out and moved to lean up against the wall with Harry.

Harry turned around and let his back slide down the wall to sit, Draco doing the same. He winced at the pain in his ass, but stretched out his quivering legs anyway.

For a moment, he and Draco sat there, completely spent. Then Harry remembered the bath was still full, and went to get back into it. He slowly sunk into the water, appreciating the soothing warmth on his asshole, and just sat there, staring out of the high window. He ignored Draco when he came to wash his hands off in the water, he ignored him when he put his clothes back on, and ignored the creak and slam of the door as Draco left.

Harry had a feeling he'd be ignoring Draco a lot from now on.


End file.
